


Cure

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s not going to risk losing Bucky, not when there’s a cure for his many illnesses, not when there’s a chance that he can be a proper alpha.</p><p>Follows: Weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [疗法](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871784) by [Darchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi)



> Sorry for any mistakes, I have to beta.

Bucky holds the letter in his hands, he hands it to Steve in a manner that would have another alpha slapping him into submission. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“Bucky, the war needs men-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Steve, that’s not why you’re doing it.”

“It’s a good cause and you need to realize you can do better than me.”

“You’re a fucking idiot Steve.”

For the first time Steve gets angry. “Am I? Am I really? I’m an idiot because I want the best for you, because I don’t want you wasting away trying to take care of me!? You’re an omega Bucky, and a beautiful one at that, you can have anyone in the world. You can have the world at your feet.”

“I only want you. Everything else is worthless to me.”

Because of his health problems Steve isn’t sent to fight, but he knows how to read and write so he’s sent to Europe for a desk job.

Bucky signs up for the Army. 

It’s easy to hide the fact that he’s an omega. There’s a war going on, paperwork isn’t being thoroughly checked and people are needed to fight the war. 

Bucky is in top physical form and he’s sent out to fight the war. 

When Steve finds out he’s not happy but he fears revealing Bucky’s status as an Omega. 

The Army would never hurt Bucky, an omega is far too precious. But Steve’s claim on Bucky is too weak, no one would consider him mated already. All those alpha soldiers, Steve fears they would do anything to claim Bucky as theirs, maybe even against his will. And it’s exactly because of that that Steve keeps quiet, he fear something happening to Bucky because of his weak claim, 

Steve’s not going to risk losing Bucky, not when there’s a cure for his many illnesses, not when there’s a chance that he can be a proper alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
